


garden

by sunshinemysme (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Regret, Sad Ending, v is morally gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunshinemysme
Summary: He has so, so many regrets, and it’s far too late for love.





	garden

A late autumn evening. The sun disappearing behind the city skyline, a sight from a tall penthouse balcony. Cold air nipping at V’s skin.

He’s tipsy. His vision is blurred and the sun is a pool of paint on a canvas, and he glances at the city and back to the man next to him, leaning against the railing, the taste of wine on his lips.

His eyes lock with Jumin’s for what seems like the millionth time that night, and he can just barely see Jumin’s hand moving toward him before he feels his fingers resting on his cheek. V lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes, heart pounding, trying to keep himself calm.

Another cool breeze hitting his skin, and in his mind he repeats words that were spoken into the air and died with the wind.

There’s a sudden warmth, hot breath to combat the cold, as a pair of lips press against his.

/

_“... You’re ridiculous. You’re an idiot if you can doubt my trust like that.”_

_“Jumin—”_

_“I trust you. God, I trust you more than anyone, Jihyun. I’ll follow you as far as I have to, so- so please, please just—”_

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_

_“... You’ve always been the person I believe in most. You’ve always been the person who can understand me. I trust you, I... you have no idea how much I love you.”_

/

He never knew he could fall so deep into Jumin’s kiss, their lips parting for a second, just long enough for V’s heart to jump at the thought that he’s _kissing Jumin_ before another hand cups his cheek and Jumin returns for a deep, passionate kiss.

And like a flash of lightning, Jumin takes one step before he’s standing right in front of him, lips moving against his in a slow, natural way.

V’s hands find their way to Jumin’s waist and Jumin’s thumb glides across his cheek before he pulls away and kisses him again, fingers lightly tugging at V’s hair.

Jumin’s kisses are long, slow, controlled—god, it’s so like him to kiss this way, and when his tongue slides over V’s lips and into his mouth, there’s a warm, comforting feeling that comes with it.

But Jumin breaks the kiss to speak, and the comfort leaves, replaced with distress, frustration.

“Please, please just- just don’t lie to me.”

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

“That is... the worst thing you could do, Jihyun.”

To Jumin, V is not a liar.

To Jumin, Rika is _dead,_ and V’s been telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, this entire time.

_I’m sorry._

He can’t bring himself to speak.

Yet Jumin’s kisses are intoxicating, and V’s hands are roaming and he’s kissing back and he’s lost in this moment of euphoria. His mind is buzzing and his head is filled with words that he _needs_ to listen to, but _god,_ he can’t help but hum into the kiss and tighten his grip on Jumin’s waist.

_Stop, god, just please—_

V initiates the next kiss and goes in harder, lips moving against Jumin’s with eagerness, and Jumin sucks in a breath before returning the kiss, fingers curling into V’s hair.

_Listen, Jihyun, just—_

“You’re so beautiful.”

Jumin speaks against V’s lips, voice shaky and desperate, yet just a whisper.

“... I’m in love with you.”

Jumin Han is a garden, an array of flowers of all different colors. And when it’s a cold, winter day, the flowers won’t bloom—but V loves those warm, summer days when he can see the petals.

He’s in love with every flower in that garden.

Jumin’s kisses move from his lips to his cheek to his neck, and V lets out a broken exhale and opens his eyes and the kisses feel like fire against his skin and _he’s in love with Jumin,_ but—

If Jumin is a garden, V is the rain.

And...

_To Jumin, V is not a—_

His eyes fill with tears, and he blinks them back as Jumin’s words repeat in his mind.

_“Please, please just- just don’t lie to me.”_

“I love you. I’m in love with you, Jumin. I’m sorry.”

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

His lips leave V’s skin and he freezes.

Jumin’s right. Jumin’s always right.

He’s an idiot.

He tells himself this, and wants to kiss him again, wants to explain why he has to lie to him and protect the garden, but—

It’d be like stepping on all the flowers.

He has so, so many regrets, and it’s far too late for love.

“I’m sorry, if a drought comes, the rain stops, and your flowers die.”

A tear falls.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday v!
> 
> thank u for reading! ilysm
> 
> tumblr: bisexualray


End file.
